emilys secret comes out
by agentjareau14
Summary: Emily and JJ have been dating for 3 months and JJ doesn't know Emily has a daughter until a case comes up and the team finds out. I own all the characters that are not part of the criminal minds cast.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily Pov.**

I was in the kitchen area making breakfast when Maya came down the stairs.

"Hey mom have you seen my boots?" She asked me

"There in the closet by the front door were they should be and not in the living room like they were last night." I explained to her

"Sorry mom. What time did you get home anyways because I didn't see your car when I got home from practice?" She asked me

"I had to finish some case files." I told her

She just nodded then hopped on a stool and took my coffee. She had a smile on her face. It has been three years and the team still doesn't know I have a daughter expect Hotch. JJ even doesn't know and we have been dating for 3 months. I went to get me another cup of coffee.

"Maya we need to go so we are not late again." I tell her as I walk to the door

After I dropped her off at school. I went to work. I walked to my desk. About 2 hours of doing paperwork JJ came out and said  
"We have a case."

Derek Reid and I got up and walked to the conference room

"What's the case?" Derek asked

"There were shots fired at Washington High school." Hotch said.

He looked at me with a serious put worried look on his face. We all walked out straight to our desks and out our guns and vest. I was in the car with Derek driving and JJ in the passenger seat. I was in the back looking out the window being scared out of my minds. We pulled up at the school and got out and walked into the mobile command area with Garcia.

**Maya Pov.**

I was sitting in math class talking to Morgan when gun shots went off at the door. The door opened was James Johnson.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!" He loud

We all go to the ground. I looked up at him and tried to profile him. He looked nervous and angry. He kept pacing up and down the room. I looked around the room and saw people in groups scared out of their minds. I looked up and saw that there was a camera in the room.

**Emily Pov.**

Garcia was going through the live feed when one caught my eye.

"Garcia go back I think I saw something." I told her

She went back and then I said "Stop."

I pointed to the screen and it was a kid with a gun and Maya looking up at the camera.

"Garcia can you get sound." I asked her

"Yeah hold on." She said

When Garcia finally got sound. I heard Maya talking to him.

**Maya Pov.**

After how 20 minutes go by when I decide to try and find out why he is doing this.

"Hey James why are you doing this?" I asked slowly walking over to him

"They need to pay for what they did to me." He said

"Who? What did they do to you?" I asked him

"Them." He said pointing to a group of guys.

I looked over and saw John, Paul, and Chris the guys that play football and basketball.

"What did they do to you?" I asked him again

"They did thing to me." He said

I looked down and saw his hand shaking the gun. Before I could say anything Paul got up and said "You got what came to you."

"Paul not helping." I said to him

"He is just a nerd trying to get attention." Paul just kept talking.

I was in front of Paul when I felt a sting in my left arm. I look at my arm and all I see is blood. I looked up pass Paul and so a bullet hole in the wall.

**Emily Pov.**

We were watching the footage.

"Do we know who these kids are?" Hotch asked

"Well the boy with the gun is James Johnson but I don't know who the girl is and now the now the boy that just got up is Paul Stevens," Garcia explained

Before I could tell them that the girl was my daughter a gun shot went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Emily Pov.**

When I heard a gunshot go off I was so scared. I looked at the screen and saw that Maya was shot in the arm.

"I will be right back." I said then left not giving them and chance the reply. I had to get some fresh air.

**JJ Pov.**

"Hotch what the hell is going on." Morgan asked

"The girl that just got gazed in the arm was Emily's daughter Maya." He explained

"Why didn't Emily tell us she has a daughter?" I asked confused why I didn't know this

"She didn't want anyone knowing because she didn't want her in danger." He explained

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I said

"Um why don't I go?" Rossi said before I could reply he was already out the door.

**Emily Pov.**

I was pacing up and down the side of the truck when Rossi came over.

"I'm guessing Hotch told you guys." I asked him

"Yeah. We are going to get her out." He told me

He pulled me in for a hug. Rossi was always a father figure to me.

**Maya Pov.**

"Maya I am so sorry." James kept saying over and over again.

"James its fine it's just a gaze no one got hurt. Just calm down." I said trying to calm him down

Paul was about to walk over here when I said "Paul sit down before you make things worse." I told him

He went to sit back down when Morgan came over with a towel.

"Thanks Morgan." I told her

"James I'm going to call my mom okay." I told him

He just nodded. I took out my phone and called her. It ringed twice when she answered

"Maya are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine but I would really like to get out of here." I told her

"Give me the phone." I heard James yell. He looked angry now. He walked over to me and took my phone and put it on speaker.

"This is agent Prentiss who am I speaking with?" I heard her ask

"James Johnson and these boys will pay for what they did to me. This ends today." He said then hung up.

**Emily Pov.**

Rossi and I were walking back into the truck when my phone ranged. It was Maya.

"Maya are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm fine but I would really like to get out of her." She said with some sarcasm.

"Give me the phone." I heard I put the phone on speaker so the team could hear.

"This is agent Prentiss who am I speaking with?" I asked

"James Johnson and these boys will pay for what they did to me. This ends today." He said then hung up

"Now what." I said getting frustrated

"Well we have to go in but quietly. JJ you and Dave will take the east stairs. Derek you and Emily take the west. Reid and I will stay hear and see if anything changes.

We were in position when Derek knocked on the door and said "F.B.I come out with your hands up James."

We see the door open and we see James and Maya walking out. James had the gun to Mayas side.

**Maya Pov.**

I was sitting near the door when we heard "F.B.I come out with your hands up James."

He looked at me and grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me in front of him and we walked out of the room. I saw my mom and these people I have never seen before.

"James put the gun down." I heard this Latino older guy say

"James listen to them no one has to get hurt." I told him slowly turning around to face him

"You don't know what they did to me." He said starting to cry a little.

"I may not know what they did to you but this, what you're doing is not going to get you any justice." I explained to him.

He finally broke down. He fell to the floor and I caught him and went down with him. I took the gun and handed it to this black muscular guy.

"Okay James these guys are going to cuff you. Just stay calm." I told him

He just nodded his head. We got up from off the floor and walked outside. There was a bus waiting for me.

"Ma'am we are going to have to take you to the hospital." He said

"No I'm fine it's just a scratch." I told him

He was patching me up when my mom came over.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked me while leaning against the open door.

"Yeah it's just a scratch. Can we go home?" I asked her

"Yeah lets go." She told me

**JJ Pov.**

We were walking pass the a bus were Maya was when we heard her say "No I'm fine it's just a scratch."

"Like mother like daughter." I heard Derek say

We laughed because it was true. We were standing by the SUV's when we saw Emily and Maya walk over to us.

"Yeah Hotch is it okay if Morgan or Rossi takes us back to the BAU so I can get my car?" she asked

"Yeah that's fine Morgan why don't you and JJ take them back to the BAU." I heard Hotch say

I and Emily just looked at each other before she said "Okay."

**Maya Pov.**

I was sitting in the backseat looking out the window. After a while the muscular guy asked "So Maya you play any sports?"

"Umm yeah I play soccer, cheer for football and boys basketball, play girls basketball, and run girls track and field." I told them like it was nothing because it really wasn't.

"Wow you stay busy. What do you run in track?" he asked

"I run the 100 meter dash, 4x1 anchor, and long jump." I explained

"What position do you play in soccer?" This blonde asked me

"I play every position but mostly defender." I said

"Wow Emily you have a pretty talented daughter of yours." He said

"Don't I know it." My mom said with a smile

We arrived at this huge building. We got out and we walked inside. When we got to the elevator waiting for the doors to open. Mom looked at me and saw that I was starting to shake.

"Derek were going to take the stairs. We will meet you guys up there." She said

They just nodded and then walked into the elevator. We got to the stairs.

"Maya are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah thanks for not making me get on the elevator." I told her

"I wouldn't do that to you. Now let's get my stuff so we can go own." She said

We walked up the stairs and finally got to the floor just when Derek and that blonde woman were walking out of the elevator. We walked into the bullpen so Emily could get her stuff. When we got to her desk my phone went off.

"Hey mom if you love me you will let me have Morgan stay." I said with a smile on my face

"Really Maya if I love you. Why can't you just ask?"

"I don't know so can she?" I asked

"Do I love you?" she said with a smile

"I'd hope so."

Well then you have your answer now let's go home." She said as we walk out of the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya Pov.**

Morgan and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie waiting for Emily to get back with the food. I was playing with Morgan's hair when there was a knock on the door. I was getting up to answer the door but Morgan wouldn't let me.

"Morgan to have to go answer the door." I said laughing a little

"But I am too comfortable." She said pouting

"I will be back in a minute." I told her finally getting up to get the door.

When I got to the door I opened it and saw agent Jareau.

"Hey is your mom home?" She asked

"No but she should be on her way home why don't you come in." I said

She walked in and I shut the door. We walked into the kitchen area.

"So how long have you and my mom been dating?" I asked her

"Umm what makes you think your mom and I are dating?" She asked playing dumb

"Well first you guys were looking at each other the whole ride to the B.A.U and second when we were about to leave you wanted to talk to her but then you changed your minds." I explained to her while looking for something to drink

Before she could say anything the front door opened again.

"Maya can you come help me with the food." She yelled

"Morgan can you go help my mom with the food?" I asked her

"But she asked you." She said not really wanting to get up

"But you're not doing anything."

"Fine but I get the right side tonight." She said finally getting up

"Oh yeah mom don't drop the food when you get in here but agent Jareau is here." I yelled to her

"What did you say?" She asked

"Just come into the kitchen." I told her

She walked into the kitchen and sat down the food before looking up to see who it is. When she looked up she looked surprised.

"Okay well we are going to go upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable so when I come back down you guys better make up for whatever reason you guys are fighting in the first place.

**Emily Pov.**

When I got home I was not expecting to see JJ standing in my kitchen. After Maya and Morgan went upstairs I turned to look at JJ.

"Hey sorry for get coming by like this. I just thought that we should really talk." She said looking nervous

"Yeah so let's talk about the elephant in the room." I said taking on my coat and shoes

"Why didn't you tell me you have a kid?" She asked starting to pace.

"JJ I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I have a daughter but I'm only doing what's best for her she will always come first in my life." I explained to her

"It's not the fact that you have a daughter is the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." I told me

"JJ it's not about trust. It's about keeping my daughter safe." I said to her

"You don't think I know that I have a son you know." She told me

"Yeah and how did I find out you were pregnant? Because Will told us." I explained

Before we could say anything else Maya came down the stairs.

**Maya Pov.**

Morgan and I were sitting on the stairs listening to then fight. I went to get up when Morgan asked "Maya what are you doing?"

"Sometimes my mom needs to know when to stop talking and this is one of those times." I explained to her then walked down the stairs.

"Mom I love you and you know that but sometimes you have to learn to put your stubbornness aside and stop talking. Yes JJ my mom should of talk you about me, and mom I understand that you were just trying to keep me safe. But I haven't seen you this happy in year than in the last 3 month dating her." I explained to the both of them

"You knew and you never said anything why?" she asked being surprised

"Really how could I not know? You have had a smile on your face every morning and I know you can't be smiling for all of those cases files. I'm just surprised your team hasn't found out and they are the country's top profilers." I told her

"She has a point." JJ said

"See I like this girl already, now kiss and make up so we can eat and watch some more movies." I told them

Morgan and I walked into the living room to get them some privacy. Morgan and I were sitting on the couch when JJ and my mom finish came in with the food.

"Mom can you help me get the drinks?"

"Yeah sure." She said

**Morgan Pov.**

I was sitting on the couch watching for Maya to come back when JJ asked me "Does she know how you feel about her."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked her

"Kind of, so does she?"

"No she doesn't. But it doesn't matter anyways I know she doesn't like me more than just a friend." I explained to her

Before she could say anything they came back into the room. Maya handed me a pop and then sat down next to me. We were having calm conversation while we were eating. After we got done we decided to watch another movie. Maya and I moved to the recliner so JJ and Emily could lie on the couch. During the movie somehow Maya and I were tangled together under the blankets. Maya had her arms wrapped around my waist and I was lying on her chest. 

**Should Maya and Morgan date?**

**Vote !**


End file.
